The Prince & The Musician
by RillianeK
Summary: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and to be loved in return. He'll learn the real meaning of love, all thanks to a simple commoner.
1. The Playboy & The Commoner

In London, there ruled a King & Queen along with their 3 sons. They were known for being generous in charity works, helping overseas workers in their country, and for their continuous name in royalty for the past 30 decades. Their castle was surrounded by a forest, away from the main city, but they kept their country simple not too techy or advanced. And in that castle, the King & Queen sat on their throne while their sons, standing in front of them as they were having another _meeting. _

"My King!" shouted a servant as he interrupted their meeting

"What is it this time, Lumpy?" the king growled at his servant

"We will expect _her_ arrival in 2 hours' time." Lumpy said

"Thank you for the information. You may now resume to your former duties." The king waved him off

Lumpy bowed down and walked away from the room.

"Now, Splendid, as the eldest child, you know your responsibilities. You shall learn the ways of being the future ruler of this kingdom." The king said

"Yes father, in fact, I've been reading all about it two days ago." Splendid said proudly

"Excellent. You'll be a great ruler someday." The king smiled upon his son

"Thank you father." Splendid bowed

"Cuddles, my love, when shall we be preparing for the Moonlight Ball?" His queen asked

"Giggles, we'll be discussing about that tomorrow since we don't have time to discuss this over with the board today." He said

Queen Giggles gave a small nod and looked back at her sons.

"Father, will we be looking for humble ladies for the ball?" His 3rd son asked

"Lifty, you are not allowed. And you three know that. You are to be meeting princesses and other royals or aristocrats on that night." The king explained stiffly

"Dimwit…" the 2nd son said to Lifty

"Say that again, Flip, I can't fucking hear ya!" Lifty yelled at him

Flippy grinned at his brother's annoyed expression and mocked him more with a mischievous grin.

"Enough! No other foul words shall come out from that filthy mouth of your Lifty!" the king pointed at Flippy & Lifty

"Yes father." Lifty said as he regained his prince-like posture

"As for you Flippy, you should know better to call such names to your brother like that." The king scolded him

"Yeah father…" he said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Good… now the three of you are dismissed." The queen said as she waved them out

Their sons bowed before them and left the room. And as they got out, the three of them groaned, annoyed at one another, yet again.

"You two should act according to your age!" Splendid scolded at his brothers

"Oh whatever, just because you're going to be '_King_' doesn't mean you can start bossing us around like this." Flippy said as he crossed his arms

"What?! Well- That's not the point. The point of it is that you two should act your own age. Properly and maturely. We can't set this kind of image in public. It'll ruin the name of our family." Splendid said

"Your right… But for the record, he," Lifty pointed to Flippy "Started it first." He said

"Not my fault that I'm such an imbecile." Flippy said as he rolled his eyes

"Take that back!" Lifty yelled

"Whatever… You two aren't worth my time." Flippy said as he turned his back on his brothers and started to walk away

"Oh yeah?! Why? Have another appointment in your room?!" Splendid yelled, making Flippy stop at his tracks

Flippy turned around, eyes neon green. He flashed a playful smirk and turned around once more, his back on his brothers.

"You shouldn't be poking around in anyone's business… brother…" he said coldly

Flippy walked away. Splendid & Lifty looked at each other with disappointed looks on their faces…

_**~3 Hours Later~**_

In his room. The curtains were shut but left a small ray of light to enter, giving a small spotlight at two people on the bed. In the room, clothes were scattered ridiculously on the floor. The girl beside him sat up and reached for her clothes and put her maid uniform back on. As soon as she was done dressing up, a tight grip was felt from her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, Rosie?" he asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice

"Back to w-work your highness…" she said nervously

"Good. Off with you then." He said as he slapped her ass

She let out a slight seductive giggle as she left his room. That was Rosie Shion, a teal haired, young, girl, a maid, working for them. Yes, he plays with the maids like his toys, but not most of the maids since he had no taste for the others anyway. This thing had become regular every now and then; even his brothers think it's so disgusting of his doings.

"Flippy?" a voice called out as the door opened

"Yeah?" he said as he started to button up his shirt

"Want to come out and see our new musician? She had just arrived and I can't wait to meet her!" Lifty said in excitement

"No thanks." Flippy replied firmly

"It's mother & father's command to. So like it or not, you have to." Lifty added

Flippy groaned and put up his hand onto his face. These things shouldn't even need their company in it anyway so that's what he thinks anyway. He put on his black slacks, a vest over his white polo shirt and black shoes.

"This better be worth it." Flippy growled at his brother as they headed their way into the throne room

_**~At the Throne Room~**_

As they entered, there was no sign of any new face in there. Flippy cocked an eye brow at the idea they had to wait for him before they could see this _new_ musician they were babbling about. He stood beside Splendid and stood straight as he tried to compose himself properly.

"I see Rosie has been giggling randomly just now." Splendid said teasingly

"Hmph, she always giggles." Flippy said

"Well, this one was _very_ different. Seductive giggles came from _your_ room, brother." Splendid said as he looked at Flippy at the corner of his eye

"Would you two cut that out?!" Lifty said annoyingly

Flippy raised his two arms in withdrawal while Splendid just looked away.

"My King & Queen, she has arrived." Lumpy said as he came in

"Good, let her in." The King ordered

Lumpy nodded and opened the door to reveal a young girl with red hair with flakes on her hair, she wore this pink tank top under a vest with a tie around her neck, black skinny jeans and black boots that reached under her knee. She was carrying a black case and started to walk towards the king & queen.

"It's a pleasure to be of service to you all." she bowed down in front of the royals gracefully

"Charmed, my dear. Please, do tell us your name." The queen said politely

Flippy looked at her form head to toe. Her cerulean eyes had put the color of the sky to shame as it had a wonderful shade than it. He then realized, he had a new toy to play with.

"My name is, Flaky Payne." She said politely with a charming smile

"Excuse me, uhm-" Flippy interrupted and he had placed his hand on his mouth with a playful curiosity "What instrument do you play?" he asked with a shine appeared on his emerald green eyes

"I play the violin and the piano." She said meekly

"Nice…" Flippy said as he nodded

'_This is going to be easy as pie…_' His alter ego said

'Too easy in fact.' He replied

"Ms. Flaky, you shall be escorted to your room and your luggage must be in your room by now. Off with you then." The king said

Flaky gave a bow and went off with Lumpy to escort her in her room. Flippy watched with amusement at his new toy but Splendid cut him off his daydream as he nudged Flippy by the arm.

"Don't. You. Dare." Splendid said with anger

"Oh don't worry dear brother… I won't be doing anything to her…" Flippy said as he walked away "Yet." He mumbled and grinned

_**~Flaky's Room~**_

As she entered the room, she flipped the lights open to see her average sized room. A single bed, a window view of the garden, a dresser, closet and a bathroom. She is already contented with all this set up since she is used to it back in her old home.

"Hello?" a voice called out as the door creaked open

"Yes?" She said cheerfully as she turned to see Prince Flippy standing at her door

"Oh sire," she curtsied "What may I be of service now?" she said

It wasn't that kind of service she was asking of. He pulled her by the waist and blew on her neck. But, what he didn't expect.

"What do you think you are doing?!" she said as she pulled away forcefully

"Want to be of service to me? Then follow as what I want-"

"No." she said stiffly

"What? No? Excuse me but you're forgetting that-"

"I may be just a musician here. But I believe I deserve respect and most of all, I serve the king & queen only." She said

He was shocked. No girl wouldn't say no to him. He couldn't even see a faint of blush in her cheeks. This was going to be hard for him after all.

"Alright… Alright… sorry for that. I better be going now." He said as he left

Flaky rolled her eyes and got the chills down her spine as she started to unpack.

* * *

_Hey there! I know, another FxF story ^~^ I just really loved these two :D I'll post **'First Love Academy' **soon! :) Until the next time! :)_

_Inspired by Tr1pl3 V0cal01ds' - The Rebels :)_

_-Kimmy G. :3 xoxo_


	2. Negative Meets Positive

_Hey there! :D I really got shocked by the number of reviews so quickly! \^w^/ Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :D _

_**To my dear reviewer, Pinay: I was a bit shocked to see a fellow Filipino reviewer :D Please don't keep your silence and thank you for your sweet review! Kita-kits! ;D **_

_-Kimmy ^~^ xoxo_

* * *

Today is her first day in the royal palace. Last night's events with the Prince had her expectations about him had crashed and burn into the ground. She made a mental note to: _Never to entertain him. _She knew his type, the heart breaker, the player & the joker. But she'll try to keep up with a nice attitude towards him and after all, she works for both of his parents. Like it or not, she still has to give respect to that… that… '_Prince._'

"Hmm… no duties for today… maybe I should wander around…" she said as she sat up bored in her bed

After all, the king & queen did say she could roam around but there were places she could not enter, but she respected their decision.

"The library perhaps…" she mumbled as she snatched her music sheet from her side

She quickly dressed in skinny jeans, red tank top, a red cardigan, and black boots. She tied her hair with a black ribbon and took one last look in the mirror.

_**~Library~**_

She went up to the 2nd floor of the library and saw a good view from a window view of the fountain garden. She settled her violin case by the coffee table and so did her music sheets. As she opened her black case, revealed an old but in good condition violin. She positioned the end of the violin under her chin and the bow, ready to strum. And so, she started to play: _'Broken Vow'_

'_Were those footsteps?_' she thought as she heard a few thumping sounds behind

She stopped playing and looked behind her to see Prince Flippy clapping his hands in delight.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying the beautiful piece you were playing." He said as a ghostly smile tugged on his lips

"I w-was just nervous… S-sorry." Flaky stuttered

"_Don't be. Hmm…_" he said as he rubbed his chin and grinned as he had thought of an _idea_

Flaky turned away and started to put back her violin back into the case. Now, she felt something cold slide on her arm, she paused and saw something shine at the corner of her eye. A knife.

"_Scream and it'll cost you one slit on your arm. Run and I'll slit your cheek. You know how the rest goes, so I suggest you'd keep calm_." He said roughly

She didn't even dare to move. But as he moved to face her fully, she saw neon green eyes. And wondered: _Wasn't his eyes emerald green?_

"Y-you're n-not-"

"_I'm him._" He said as he grinned at the look of her terrified face "_Were one._"

"L-like split personality…? That's insane." She choked out as the knife was now on her neck

His left eye twitched by the word: _insane_. She looked at him with anxiety and distrust.

"I think that's enough for the day." A voice said as a hand appeared on Flippy's shoulder

Evil glanced behind him to see Splendid looking serious. Splendid shook his head and exhaled heavily as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Flaky, come with me, the king and queen are expecting you." Splendid said as he moved Flippy away from her and so did the knife that was on her neck

Evil placed the knife back at his pocket and shot dangerous glares at the both of them as he quickly left the room. Flaky's shuddering had stopped slowly as Splendid patted her back to calm her down.

"Hey, you alright? Did he do anything?" Splendid asked as he gripped both of her shoulders to catch her attention from her daze

"I-I'm fine. He didn't do anything but he scared m-me back there…" Flaky said as she regained her composure

"Forgive him. His other personality is dangerous, he… kills… but luckily he hasn't done any more damage lately." Splendid said

"This is a lot to take in… Anyway, why are the king & queen calling me for?" flaky said as she took her case

"Oh no, I just did that to save you from getting… Well, you know what I mean." Splendid said in discomfort

"Thank you, then. I wouldn't know if I'll be able to get back to my hometown if anything ever happened to me." Flaky said as she curtsied respectively

"Where were you from exactly?" Splendid said as he took a seat beside her as she sat back down

"I'm from Italy, Well, since my father died of cancer when I was young, my mother decided we move back in Italy where she grew." Flaky said as she held onto the music sheet uneasily

"I see… Well, sorry about your father."

"It's alright…" She mumbled and hung her head low

He heard a few muffling voices from her and noticed wet stains on the sheet.

"Oh n-no! Please don't cry!" He said in panic as he pulled her for an embrace

Flaky pushed him away slowly and regained her posture. She wiped the tears from her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"I-I'm fine, r-really…" Flaky choked out as she forced a weak smile

With Splendid still kneeling on the floor, he sat back on his chair and looked away from her feeling the tension of the awkward moment just now.

"So… Do you have a boy waiting back home?" Splendid said

"No one. But I did like an old childhood friend of mine there. He was nice, but got married just a year ago…" She trailed off sadly but still tried to force a small smile

"Well, his loss. You're alright to me. Gee, any man would be lucky to have a talented woman of your stature. I'm sure you'll find the right person soon." Splendid said as he patted her shoulder and gave a smile

Flaky looked up at him and blushed a shade of rosy pink and smiled politely back at Splendid.

"I best be going, we'll be having a meeting for the ball and you-" he paused as he took her violin case and music sheets "Should start practicing. "He finished off and handed them over

"Alright, thank you, your highness." Flaky said as she bowed down

"Please, just call me, Splendid." He said as he chuckled sheepishly

She gave a nod and fixed her music sheets a bit.

"I better go, thank you once more." Flaky said as she started to walk away

"Oh sure." He said as he waved off and headed in the opposite direction to where she was heading

In a part of the library where a curtain was closed, there _he _came out of the shadows. He walked to where the two were having their conversation a while ago. His neon green eyes glowed in insanity and in thoughts of what he could do with his new toy.

"_Say Flippy," _Evil said

"What?" Flippy said as he showed himself on the mirror

"_Splendid has his eyes set on the musician. I bet he'll beat you to it._" Evil chuckled

"I hardly believe that. Just because he gave her a _peachy_ compliment doesn't mean he likes her already." Flippy said as he looked away

"_Jealousy is ringing and I can hear that clearly from you. YOU? Actually jealous? Hah! That has never happened before._" Evil said as he kept on laughing

"I'm not jealous. It's just very low of our brother to like a lowly commoner like her." Flippy said as he rolled his eyes

"_Who knows what his mind & heart is set on._"

"I'm taking over now that you're done with your _fun_." Flippy said as he regained control

He glanced out the window to reveal the garden to see the musician playing her violin peacefully & gracefully by the fountain. At that moment, he felt a bit… _different._


	3. Getting Along Just Fine

There stood in a dark room, in front of the window, was a young man. Watching the musician at the fountain playing her violin. His mind clouded with thoughts of how he could get her in his bed, he is desperate. She is a hard catch. Due to experience, he lost the _real_ meaning of love, experience taught him to give that crazy love stuff and to him, and there was no such thing. He played with woman like toys, and then like a toy that they were, he throws them away eventually once he's bored with his toy.

To think his brother, Splendid, got her so easy yesterday. And yet, why did he feel something spark at that thought.

"_And I thought you weren't jealous._" Evil said as he crossed his arms by the mirror standing beside him

"You've been pestering me since last night and I couldn't sleep. So just give it up already." Flippy rolled his eyes and groaned

"_If you couldn't sleep last night, that wasn't my problem that I kept thinking about Splendid with her. Am I right? Did you see the look on her face yesterday? Her face was red as a rose." _Evil chuckled

The annoyed prince let out a _'tsk'_ and looked away from the window. Away from the view.

"You know what? I don't care. I can toy around with one any woman I want. That stubborn musician isn't worth my time." He said as he left his room

_**~Meanwhile at the town… ~**_

A secret been kept from everybody. No one knows. Two lovers had met up in a secret hideout they've managed to make for them to possibly see each other without anyone knowing or seeing them. Under the town lies a secret place built by two people for their secret rendezvous.

"Tell me, what is she like?" a woman's voice said as she sat beside her lover

"Well, she is the same age as Flippy. She has the same height as you, red hair, cerulean eyes and she is far from talented with the violin. But she claims she plays the piano as well, but I haven't heard or see her play it, yet." He said

"She sounds adorable. I want to meet this girl, what's her name?" She said

"Flaky Payne." He said

"Oh… I'll remember that. And uhm-" she paused as she fiddled with her sapphire hair

"Speak your mind, Petunia." He said as he placed his hand on top of hers

"Do you really have to mingle with every noble woman in the ball? I mean- I really want to go…" She said as she looked away

He looked at her, feeling sad as much as he did knowing he had to mingle with every other royals in the ball. He took her hands in his and kissed them both lovingly. But her face remained in the blue.

"You know that I have to." He said as he tried to bring comfort to her but she just avoided his pleading stare

"I know, my dear… I mean, they do surpass me in beauty and in society status… You deserve-"

He put a hand on her mouth to silence her from ever continuing her sentence. He flashed a small smile and leaned closer to her.

"Not another word. I don't want to hear that. Just never tell me to have anyone. You are higher than them, love. You're beautiful, Petunia, they cover their faces with silly make-ups while you, you keep yourself simple. They may be and act like royals but they just don't possess the kind of character you have… and that's what makes you special." He finished off and planted a cool kiss on her cheek

Streams of tears came down from her face and tackled him on the ground with a loving embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and patted her back.

"I love you, Petunia…" he said as he kissed her cheek once more

"I love you more… Splendid."

_**~At the Garden~**_

There the musician sat by the fountain as she played her piece in perfect melody. Everything was peaceful, just the water flowing from the fountain, birds chirping and- hold on, footsteps? She stopped playing and quickly glanced behind her to see Flippy standing there, just staring.

"Didn't you know that it's impolite to stare like that?" She spat out

"And didn't you know I can have your head by the guillotine in any minute by now?"

Her once mad eyes turned into blurred fearful ones. And then again, he couldn't stand to see her cry right here, right now.

'No, no, no, no, no! Damn it, don't cry!' he panicked in his thoughts

He got down on his knees and waved his hands in front of the girl's face which was covered by her hands as she sobbed. You could tell his adrenaline rushing faster before you could say-

"I-I'm sorry, that was totally out of the line! And y-yes please forgive me for being really impolite! J-just don't cry!" He stammered

"Gotcha!" she removed her hands from her face in surprise and started to giggle

He sighed deeply and bowed his head in relief that she was only kidding. But he had to admit that she got him there. Her giggling chimed in his head, just like soft bells ringing in his head, from all the girls he heard laughing from his jokes and childish acts, Flaky's giggles was just pleasing.

"Anyway, why are you here? And for how long have you been standing there?" She said as she fixed her score sheets

"Uh… When I saw you here yesterday playing the violin, I couldn't hear from the inside then I went out to hear your music for myself. But when I got there, you were already finished. So today I was just walking around and heard you playing the violin." He explained

"I see… you know, you could've asked me to play for you personally instead of acting like a total stalker."

"I was not stalking you!" he yelled in embarrassment

She cocked an eyebrow and flashed a look that says '_Yeah right_'. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead but kept his cool playboy gesture. Thing is, he never loses his cool in front of a girl, not ever. Then why is it breaking down then? Is it because she is so hard to get?

"F-fine… Maybe a bit. What piece were you playing anyway?"

"Oh hold on," she said as she rummaged through a folder of sheets until she pulled her score out and handed it over "There, it's my favorite." She finished off

_Broken Vow_

"So that's the title… could you play it please?" he requested

Her eyes brightened at the word: '_Please_'. Since she expected someone like him to demand her to play against her will but no. He was gentle. She nodded and settled the piece on the stand and brought the instrument under her chin and positioned the bow as she was about to play.

'_Now that's soothing.' _

'I know, now shush.'

He sat beside her and studied her gentle features as she was lost in the nostalgic melody. Then he turned to the score sheet to see various notes on every bar line then the lyrics under each staff. And he had read them carefully…

_Tell me her name I want to know_

_The way she looks and where you go_

_I need to see her face, I need to understand_

_Why you and I came to an end_

_Tell me again I want to hear_

_Who broke my faith in all these years_

_Who lays with you at night when I'm here all alone_

_Remembering when I was your own_

_I'll let you go, I'll let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why_

_I'll let you go now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow__  
_

_Tell me the words I never said_

_Show me the tears you never shed_

_Give me the touch that one you promised to be mine_

_Or has it vanished for all time_

_I'll let you go, I'll let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why_

_I'll let you go now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow__  
_

_I close my eyes_

_And dream of you and I and then I realize_

_There's more to love than only bitterness and lies_

_I close my eyes_

_I'd give away my soul to hold you once again_

_And never let this promise end_

_I'll let you go, I'll let you fly_

_Now that I know I'm asking why_

_I'll let you go now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

The lyrics were a tragedy filled with sadness & nostalgia. A tear ran down his face as he felt how the song affected him, not just the lyrics, but also the slow melody she played. And as she finished, she looked at him, he was staring into dead space and tear stains were visible on his face. She took out a handkerchief and wiped them away. As soon as he turned his attention to her, she flashed an innocent smile that sent his heart pumping hard as if it was going to break his rib cage.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… Just got a bit carried away I guess…"

She nodded and started to fix her things. Then a crazy idea popped into his mind.

"Could you teach me?"

* * *

_Time to talk with you lovely peeps! :D_

_**Therosiesweetheart- Oh sweetie don't bow down ^~^ But thats swwet of you! Now i bestow a blessing on ya! :3**_

_**Stripesthetiger11- I know right?! :DD Aww... Flippy exploded again.. oh well he'll come back tomorrow morning :D **_

_**Pinay- Talaga? Well... wala makausap eh T^T And yes, narinig ko lang kasi uli yung Broken Vow pero mas prefer ko yung original version :D Wow, long time fan i see ;D Kita-Kits!**_

_**DotDotDot13- I know and by the results in this chapter, he is changing bit by bit ;D**_

_**CheshireSalem- Yes, I make sure that the classic & modern is well balanced ^_^**_

_**1jackskellington106- Good to hear then :D I'll update another soon**_

_**Guest- I will update soon :D**_

_I DONT own HTF or Broken Vow. Sadly T^T Anyway, see ya all soon!_

_-Kimmy_


End file.
